Under the Influence of Hot Chocolate
by BlahBabe
Summary: When a young house elf accidenly feeds Ginny Hot Chocolate Fire Whiskey, she goes somewhat loopy. 7 cups worth . Draco is fortunately there to make sure she gets to bed. D.G Oneshot. Fluff.


Title: Under the Influence of Hot Chocolate

By: BlahBabe

Summary: When a young house-elf accidenly feeds Ginny Hot Chocolate Fire Whiskey, she goes somewhat loopy (7 cups worth) Draco is there to make sure she gets to bed.

Notes: I just got upset from something and thought I'd cool down and try and write something. Oddly, I'm not drinking Hot Chocolate (though it sounds good right now), but I thought the title sounded _somewhat_ catchy, and decided to wing it. P.S. Thanks **Aprila** for giving me half of the title!

-

Ginny sat in the kitchens, banging her head on the counter.

"Must" clonk "give" clonk "self" clonk "concussion" clonk. Over and over had she been doing this, and unfortunately not succeeding. What ignited her own self to give herself a concussion even more was when the house elves started muttering about her needing to go to St.Mungos. She had finished 1 bowl of chocolate ice cream, chocolate chips, chocolate syrup, and marshmallows, and had drunk 5-8 cups of Hot Chocolate. Heavy on the chocolate.

Deciding for the 3rd...wait no, was it the 4th? Apparently hitting her head was doing something! Anyways, deciding for the 3rd or 4th time that someone had slipped something into her drink. ("It's those house elves, I tell ya. Those scarmish, varmy, house elves. They want my chocolate! They can't have it! My precious...")

Ginny widened her eyes in disbelief as she stopped herself from stroking her cup. _I definitely need to go to St. Mungos._ She shook her head. _Poor house elves, they must be frightened to death._

Whispering and low hissing noises were heard in the corner, and Ginny turned around to find Dobby pushed forward by terrified looking elves.

Ginny looked around as if they were terrified by some other being, than her. She rubbed her head. What was she so intent on forgetting again?

"Missus? Are you okay?" Dobby asked nervously, twisting a piece of his sweater in his hands.

"Yesssss..." Ginny dragged on her 's'. _Hey, I should try out for Gollum! I'm glad Hermione showed me that movie...hehehehe, it's funny. Hobbits, kill the fat hobbitses!_

"Missus?!" Dobby cried, alarmed.

Ginny realized she had been deviously planning out her audition.

"Sorry Dobby, what did you say?" He'd been talking to her?

"Me says," Dobby stopped mid-sentence and became stick straight, "Malfoy." Dobby squeaked in a high pitched voice. Ginny turned around, and narrowed her eyes at Malfoy.

"Malflam! No that's not it, Foymal? Malloy? Foyfom? Foyoyoyo...yoyo! Haha! I like yoyos. Hmm that's not it either. Malcom? No..."

"Malfoy." Dobby cried out, trying to make Ginny shut up.

"Right! That's it! Malfoyo!" Ginny squared her shoulders comically. "Now Malfoyo, I shall defeat thee in a battle of thumb wrestling!" Ginny started to wiggle her thumb in Draco Malfoy's face, challenging him.

Draco, obviously recognising these conditions, looked at her amused. "I think I'll just play it safe." he drawled sarcastically. Ginny put on a smug look of a winner.

"So Malfoyo,"

"It's Malfoy." Corrected Draco.

"Yeah yeah Malcom, I know! So Malcom, what are you doing here so late?"

"That's none of your business Weasley."

"Weasley? What kind of name is that? Haha! It's so funny!" Ginny proceeded to have a laugh attack, in which she giggled straight for 3 minutes. Draco glared at her, though had to conceal his own chuckles now and then.

Ginny felt torn. Here she was acting blonde and giddy, yet her real self was just looking in, watching her make a fool of herself in front of a Malfoy! Not to mention she just made fun of herself.

"Malcom, you should really try the Hot Chocolate. It's soooo good! And tonight it has a tangy taste to it. Really superb!"

"Is that so?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "How many cups of this magical self-loopy-making stuff have you had?"

Ginny started counting her fingers. "1, 6, 3, 5, 8, 4, 7! Yes that's right! About 7!"

"Very refined good for you, Weasley. You--," Draco barked at an elf.

Ginny started to sing "Row Row Row Your Boat" while he interrogated the house elf.

"You know you really shouldn't be so mean to those elves in houses. They're really sweet. Herminoninny...Himernione...Hermyoine...Hermione, yes that's right, Hermione made up this thingy called SPEW. Very funny name! Hehe, makes me think of green for some reason."

Draco rolled his eyes. He couldn't understand why he was taking pity on the creature. But it was very entertaining to see her intoxicated.

"Really Malcom, it's impolite to roll your eyes. What would your mother say?" Ginny demanded, stomping one foot.

"It's Malfoy." Draco gritted out.

"Of course it is you silly Malflam!" Ginny giggled.

"Would Draco be easier for you to remember?" Draco grinded his teeth together.

"Draco..." Ginny sighed in a happy tone. "I like that. Draco is a bloody brilliant name. It means dragon, doesn't it?"

"Urmph..." Draco murmured, nodding yes. He was surprised how natural his name came off her tongue. Probably the Fire Whiskey...stupid house elves...

Ginny yawned. "Draco, I'm tired."

"What am I supposed to do about it, Weaslette?" Draco asked, angrily.

"I dunno." Ginny yawned again, leaning against his shoulder. Draco almost shook her off his shoulder, but thought better of it.

"Go to bed, Weasley." He commanded.

"But I don't remember where my dorm is." Ginny replied, her eyes alert and full of ideas. "And you have a room, don't you? You're a Malfoy guy, right?"

Ginny decided it for herself then, and jumped off the stool she was sitting on. With the fast movement, her being tired, and drunk, she was hit by a spell of dizziness. She sat down on the floor when everything went dark.

"Missus gave herself the concussion!" whispers were heard through out the kitchen.

_I can't leave her here, right? _Draco sighed._ I'd get in so much trouble leaving her. _"Just as much as helping her." he said out loud. Draco picked Ginny up and carried her into his private chamber, provided by his father of course. _Pays off to be a Malfoy at least a bit._

-

Ginny drifted in and out of consciousness. She remember being slipped into a soft bed, and after a few moments someone else coming in after her. She snuggled up to the person next to her, welcoming warmth.

-

Ginny awoke to a bad hangover, and golden strings of light coming through the windows. She grimaced. She realized she was in a room completely different from her own. She turned to her side to see Draco Malfoy laying next her.

"Eep!" Ginny squeaked. Draco Malfoy was laying in black boxers and nothing else...in the same bed as her! Draco cracked an eye open and looked at her. "You're still here, Weasley?"

"What happened?" Ginny asked, rubbing her temples. Most of it was coming back.

"One of the younger house elves mistook Fire Whiskey for water. Bloody stupid creatures...they let you have 7 cups of Fire Whiskey crossed with chocolate."

"What?"

"Yes Weasley. Now get out of my bed." Draco complained.

Ginny was silent for a couple of minutes before asking in a quiet tone, "Would Ginny be easier for you to remember?" The both stared at each other.

Draco leaned in and kissed her softly.

"Ginny...I like that. Ginny is a bloody brilliant name. It means dragon, doesn't it?" Draco teased.

Ginny who couldn't help but be attracted to him, thankful to him, and sort of yearning to end the feud between families, answered with him with one thing.

Another kiss.

-

I don't think it went to bad. Review for me?


End file.
